This invention relates to the treatment of molten metal and more in particular to an apparatus and method adapted to treat molten metals to form a metal composition containing nondendritic primary solids.
It has been determined that molten metal containing up to about 65 weight percent solids comprising degenerate dendrites exhibits thixotropic properties. The preparation of metal compositions containing such degenerate dendrites is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,544, issued Sept. 2, 1975, and 3,936,298, issued Feb. 3, 1976. As molten metal is cooled dendrites can be formed. The solidifying metal is vigorously agitated to prevent the formation of interconnected dendritic networks and to substantially eliminate or reduce dendritic branches already formed. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,544 and 3,936,298 have been found useful in preparing the desired metal.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved means to form metal containing degenerate dendrites.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved method to form metal containing degenerate dendrites.